


Cuddle buddies

by Sophieistrash



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, It's been almost 10 years, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not the fic though, POV Third Person Limited, Pre-Split, Ryan's doing eyeliner, Singing, Spencer knows everything, Touring, Why am I writing Ryden in 2018?, fever era, it hurst, lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off, ryden is real and the government knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieistrash/pseuds/Sophieistrash
Summary: One night on tour Ryan can't sleep and Brendon comes to the rescue.





	Cuddle buddies

The tourbus slowly bumped along the highway towards the next stop, Denver, where the band was supposed to have a concert the next day. Touring was rough, especially after ten days of doing so but the boys could handle it easily as it wasn't their first time on the road. However, Ryan wouldn't have minded if it was a hotel night though. He kept tossing and turning in his tiny bunk- no matter how hard he tried, sleep just never came. He let out a quiet sigh, rubbing his eyes forcefully. He had no idea what the time was or where Jon and Spencer were -hell, where they were at the moment apart from somewhere between Kansas and Colorado.

"Ry." Came a small voice from above him.

The brunette hummed in response, not in the mood to give a full answer to Brendon.

"Why can't you sleep?"  
Even the singer knew that the question was stupid, if Ryan knew the reason behind his sleeplessness he would've done something about it by then.

"I just can't." Ryan muttered under his breath, turning on his side to face the wall.

Brendon clicked his tongue and shuffled around for a bit."Well then..." 

The dark-haired boy was out of his bed in no time, pulling the curtain away from Ryan's one. He climbed in next to him without a word, still leaving some space to the other young adult. Ryan could feel the mattress shift behind him and someone's body-heat radiating onto his own back. He didn't have to wonder much to have a guess who it was.

"Make some room, Ross." Brendon finally spoke, lifting up Ryan's blanket and tucked himself in as well.

"Bren, what are you doing?" Ryan scowled but didn't move a muscle.

He couldn't move anyway, since he was already an inch away from being pressed against the side of the bus - and he certainly didn't want to touch the wall, thank you very much. Besides Brendon this close to him was quite nice, if not a pleasant feeling so he just stayed where he was.

"Helping you fall asleep." Brendon stated like it was completely normal and something that they did every day. 

He slowly wrapped his arms around Ryan's slim waist, resting his head close to the lyricsist's on the pillow, after he'd closed the curtains. Ryan shivered under his touch, his body went stiff for a second before he completely relaxed and intertwined his fingers with Brendon's on his stomach.

" Spence and Jon are still in the living-room.. Well, living-room kinda area." Brendon whispered in a gentle tone, then kissed Ryan's cheek.

It was like he read his thoughts because that's exactly what Ryan was thinking about. He knew that their two other bandmates wouldn't mind if they saw them in the same bunk but he didn't want to wake them up in case they'd came back earlier and he just didn't hear them.

"Good night, Ry." Brendon whispered against his skin, wild tufts of dark brown hair tickling his cheek.

"Good night, Bren."

Ryan never fell asleep faster.

~  
They woke up to a faint guitar melody coming from somewhere in the bus. At some point during the night they ended up face to face, limbs tangled together, the side of Brendon's face pressed against Ryan's chest.

The younger boy slowly opened his eyes after some time, sleep still clouding his mind. As he was about to stretch, he noticed their position and abruptly closed his mouth mid-yawn, but he didn't retract or shy away from him.

Ryan was already looking at him with a playful smile and a raised eyebrow. As much as it hurt for him to admit that, Brendon was adorable even in the morning hours when his hair was sticking up every direction and his face was wrinkled from the sheets.

"Good morning." Ryan greeted him, his smile visible in his voice.

"Morning." Brendon smiled back, propping himself up by his right elbow he was laying on, whilst his other arm remained around Ryan. "Sleep well?"

"Mhm. But can you let me go?" The brunette inquired, trying to wiggle out of the other musician's arms.

"Aww. I thought you liked it here." Brendon cooed, tilting his head to the size to emphasise the action with a pout.

"I did." Ryan simply shrugged and ruffled Brendon's bangs. "But I gotta pee."

"Oh."

"Yes oh." Ryan chuckled as he was finally free.

He climbed over Brendon, almost hitting his head as he did so, thanks to the bunks being so close to one another. He somehow managed to make it to the hallway where he was met with a smug looking Spencer, who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"What are you smirking for?" Ryan asked before the other could open his mouth.

"Oh nothing." Spencer eyed him then shook his head. "I've known you for too many years to know that this isn't just a morning wood." He chuckled, motioning towards Ryan's visible semi-hard on.

Blood rushed into the taller boy's cheek and neck, spreading like wildfire on his face. 

"Weirdo." He mumbled, shuffling past him into the bathroom.

A hand that belonged to his best friend stopped him midway. "Hey, don't overthink it."

"I don't have to."

~  
The venue was packed. The fans were already cheering, clapping, yelling for them to come out. Brendon and Ryan sat in their dressing-room, the latter was putting up his make up as the singer was fidgeting with his hands, kicking his legs in his seat.

"Calm down." Ryan murmured, doing the last touch ups on his face as he leaned closer to the mirror.

"Thanks." Brendon mumbled back, glancing at him from the mirror. "This helps. Definitely." He remarked, sarcasm thick in his voice, then rolled his eyes.

"Oh Brendon, you know you'll be amazing out there. Just chill out." 

Ryan was nervous too. Of course he was, he just didn't want to show it. This concert was going to be their biggest one yet. All of the tickets were sold out and they've heard that they had an enormous fanbase in Denver. The audience is always the key to a great gig -this time they both wished that the crowd was slightly smaller, yet they hadn't even seen it.

"Come here." Ryan beckoned, ~~love songs~~ pointing at the chair next to him. "Let me do your make up."

"Only eyeliner." Brendon smiled a little with a nod.

"Only eyeliner." Ryan shook his head disapprovingly but still grinned back. "One day you'll let me do more than just eyeliner."

"Maybe." The younger boy trailed off, lifting his head up to Ryan's touch. "If you sing with me. Like now."

"After you're done. Now, close your eyes." He demanded.

Brendon squinted his eyes at him and raised both of his eyebrows. "Why can't you do it with them open?"

"Because you have huge lashes and they're kind of in the way. Close them."

Brendon finally obliged, deciding it was easier to stay on Ryan's good side. Not to mention he would've been too distracted from the other boy so close to him, he didn't want to risk anything...

A few flicks of his hand, some smudging and Ryan was done.  
"There, done." He commented and admired his work proudly, letting go of Brendon's chin.

 _"Is it still me that makes you sweat?_ " Brendon started singing in a low tone, snapping Ryan out of his trance.

"Wha-?

_"Am I who you think about in bed?"_

Oh.

Ryan realized he was only singing after all. _His_ words.Although he knew that he'd somewhat promised to join in, he couldn't. Not with this song. 

_"When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress? Then think of what you did And how I hope to God he was worth it. When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin."_

Brendon stood up, dangerously close to Ryan, the guitarist had to take a step back. _"I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better-."_

It was like they were on stage. Brendon's stage persona came out -or at least that's what Ryan thought-, the singer put a hand on Ryan's cheek, leaned in and whispered the last word onto his mouth. _"fuck."_

Zack burst through the door, ruining the moment. Brendon quickly pulled away, like nothing had happened and left Ryan's personal space, heart-rate faster than a cheetah.

"Five minutes." He said, ogling the two. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No!" The boys exclaimed in unison, both red from embarassment.

"A-alright." Zack was not convinced by that but let them be and left anyway.

Brendon hesitated for a minute, running a hand through his neatly styled hair. Ryan stood there dumbfounded as well, not sure what to do next. Kissing Brendon was not a bad idea -and it obviously crossed his mind before countless times- however, he was afraid that the other boy didn't actually want it, he was just preparing for the show.

"Fuck it." The singer murmured, getting on his tiptoes.

He closed his eyes, put a hand on the back of Ryan's head, and crashed their lips together. Ryan wasn't ready for the attack, he needed some time to respond. But when he did he closed his eyes as well, wrapping his arms around Brendon's waist. He tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss before they both ran out of air.

"Next time we should ask for a double bed, ya' know." Brendon smirked, pecking his lips once again. "Can we be cuddle buddies?"

Ryan sighed, wetting his lips an whispered."Or more..." 

"Or more. Mhm. Definitely." 

And without another word Brendon was out of the door, leaving a smiling Ryan behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this drabble. :)
> 
> -Sophie x


End file.
